Five Nights at Freddy's
by Luxie14
Summary: Mike Schmidt is starting to get desperate for money. Bills are piling up and rent hasn't been paid in weeks. With the landlord on his rear and the threat of everything being shut down, Mike takes up the job of being the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Shouldn't be too hard...except the animatronics are in free roam mode and are trying to kill him...
1. Night 1: Fazbear Pizza (Edited)

So, I had to do this XP  
I'm thoroughly obsessed with this game and I love Foxy...not like that. But yeah, this had to be done. It's in the same format as SCP: Containment Breach and will be written as such. Hopefully I can finish this one because It will only be 6 chapters long (6 because of the 6th night. I'm not doing the 7th since that's a custom night) No, I didn't drop SCP, I'm still working on that one. But I wanted to get started on this one first before continuing SCP.

Enjoy and tell me what you think so far and if I should continue ^-^  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or animatronics in this story. I don't even own the game XP  
Drinking game (for the legal readers): Every time you see Mike say 'Oh God' or 'Oh my God' take a shot. You might be drunk before the end of the night xD

**_This means the Phone Guy talking_**

_This is just Phone Guy reading the introduction for the job_

* * *

Five Nights at Freddy's

Looking through the windshield of my car, I couldn't help but sigh quietly and start to question why in the eight pits of hell I was even coming back to this cursed place. I guess it was because this was my last night here. The fifth night...after this I can go back to living my usual, peaceful and quiet life...possibly. I couldn't help but wonder how I even ended up with this job in the first place. I guess it all started that Monday, five nights ago...

Monday, November 9th, Night One

I wasn't really in a good situation at this point. I was just fired from the greatest job of my life, my rent was long over due and bills needed to be paid. It probably wouldn't be long before they repossess my car as well. I needed money and I needed it badly. It didn't have to be much, just enough to get me by for another week...maybe pay half my rent. I sighed and rubbed my hands on my face before turning my attention back onto the newspaper in my hand. I've been searching through the jobs section for what seemed like hours. I was just getting to the 'F' section when a picture of an animatronic bear caught my eyes. It was the same bear from that pizza place down the street...they were hiring? This could be the chance I was waiting for!

**'HELP WANTED: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**  
**Family pizzeria looking for a security guard to work the night shift.**  
**12 a.m. to 6 a.m.**

**Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.**

**Not responsible for injury/dismemberment**

**$120 a week.**  
**To apply, call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR'**

Wait a minute...dismemberment? What job could be so dangerous that they would have to not be responsible for dismemberment? Whatever. A job is a job and $120 is exactly what I needed at the moment. It wasn't really enough to pay half my rent, but it would probably be enough to just get the landlord off my ass for a while. Grabbing the red marker that was off to the side, I circled the ad and hurried off to get my phone to call the place. I didn't even have to come in for an interview, I was hired the moment I questioned if the job was still available. The manager also stated that I start tonight and that a security uniform would be provided. All I had to was show up. I thanked every deity out there and would've jumped from happiness. For now, I had a job to get ready for. Hopefully, being a night guard wouldn't be too hard.  
-

I arrived at the pizzeria around 11:55 p.m. I didn't want to be too late nor too early for my first job. As I parked my car in front of the building, I saw the manager waiting outside, just getting ready to lock up. He complimented me on getting here a bit early and offered to show me around the place before I start my shift. He showed me the front stage where Freddy Fazbear and his friends, Chica the Chicken and Bonnie the Bunny, played music for the children in the morning. Then showed me Pirate Cove, although, it was out of order. When I questioned him why he said he'd rather not talk about it. Well this was sort of a downer...I kind of wanted to see which animatronic worked behind that curtain...Maybe I'll get a preview after he leaves. Once the manager finished with the quick tour, which ended in the security office where I'll be working, he wished me good luck with the first night and told me to keep an eye on the camera before he left me to do my job.I had to admit, this was kind of exciting...even if it was just four bucks an hour. But, hey, like I stated earlier, a job is a job and I really needed this. I was desperate for any kind of money at this point.

As I got settled in for the long night ahead, I looked around the office that I would be sitting in for my shift.  
The office was small and compact. Sitting against the wall in front of me was a desk, on top of it were a few electronic monitoring devices along with a fan (which was on and blowing cool air), a soda I bought with me and some balled up papers. Probably left over from the last security guard. On top of one of the monitors was a pink cupcake with eyes. It looked like the one Chica held in her hand. Probably just a spare. The wall behind the desk had a bunch of drawings from children along with a poster of Bonnie, Chica and Freddy on the show stage with the words 'CELEBRATE!' on top. The side walls had windows on each side, which let me see out of the office as well as two doors which stayed open...unless I press the buttons for said door. However, I was told that the doors use power, which I thought was strange. Right next to me on either side was two panels. Both of them having two buttons on them. The top button opened and closed the doors and the lower button powers the lights outside the office. The floors were black and white tiled and above me was one ceiling lamp that illuminated the whole room.

I gave a quiet sigh as I leaned back into my chair and picked up the tablet which was off to the side. The manager had showed it to me earlier. He said it was easier to use rather than keeping an eye on all the monitors on the desk. He also stated it used up less power as well, which was very important that I don't waste. I wonder why...probably something about their electric bill. I wasn't going to question it though. As I turned the tablet on, I was shown a static black and white image of the show stage where Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were. I noticed the time shown in the upper right corner. It was only 12:30am at the moment. Not too bad, at least time seemed to be going by fast. In the bottom left was the display for the power which was at ninety-nine percent. Under that was two green bars. It was probably there to tell me how much power was being used. On the bottom right side was a small mini map. I started to tap on the different rooms on the screen and watched as the tablet flipped through the many different cameras set around the place.  
-

Of course, there was the show stage, Camera 1A: Where all I saw was a close up of the star animatronics. The camera was probably positioned somewhere in the corner of the room. As I searched from left to right, I just took in the simple details of the circular decorations on the wall, along with a few star ornaments having from the ceiling.

Then there was the dining room which was camera 1B: It was just a large area with a few tables lined up in rows, ready for the parties that happened during the days. In the dark though, the walls of the room weren't even visible. The tables were covered in white tablecloths with, what seemed to be, some sort of confetti pattern. On top of the tables, also in a row were some different colored party hats. The chairs were pushed neatly under the tables on both sides and even the chairs had those same confetti patterns although they were hard to see in the darkness. The most I had for light in the area was a single light that illuminated the center of the room.

Next was Pirates cove, camera 1C: The stage was closed off by a large, purple colored curtain which went around the circle shaped stage. The curtain was decorated with stars and sparkles and the sign reading "Sorry! Out of order" was perfectly shown in the camera. There were two lights on behind the curtain along with some more star ornaments hanging from the ceiling. The floor was a little hard to see, but I could barely make out the black and white tiles.

Camera 2A and 2B were for the West hall and the corner of said hall: The hallway seemed to lead from the dining area straight to the security office. I could barely see the dining area thanks to the flickering light at the end of the hall. There was a door on the left, which I knew lead to the storage room. Once again, I caught sight of those star ornaments. Stars must have been a theme for the restaurant, I guess. The grey walls of the hall were decorated with plenty of drawings from the kids. The corner of the west hall was similar in appearance to the hallway, except that it has a few papers littering the floor, as well as a random cup. The janitor here wasn't doing his or her job pretty good. Along the walls were a few papers with writing on them, along with a poster of Freddy Fazbear holding his mic with the words 'LET'S PARTY.' There seemed to be a few monitors on the floor as well, along with some wires coming down from the ceiling. Maybe those were some non-working ones.

Next, was Camera 3 which was the supply closet: The camera seemed to be positioned on the ceiling if my direct view to the floor was anything to go by. It was just a small room with a shelf on the wall opposite from the door. Upon that shelf were just some labeled bottles...probably cleaning supplies. There was a broom leaning against the wall and next to it was a balled up piece of paper. Next to the broom was a mop sitting in a bucket and near the camera seemed to be some sort of board with a wheel attached to it. Strange...there was also that single ceiling light which illuminated the black and grey tiled floor below.

The West hall and the corner of said hall was Cameras 4A and 4B: It was the same as the east hall. Merely illuminated with one light but the light was so close to the camera that I couldn't see the floor or the end of the hall. There were stars hanging from the ceiling and on the wall were three posters. One of Chica which said 'EATING TIME!' above her head. Next to Chica was Freddy with the words 'FUN TIME!' below him and lastly was Bonnie with the text 'PARTY TIME' above his head. There was also a few cobwebs, which really made me think the janitor isn't doing his or her job.  
The west corner was designed the same way as the hall it lead to. On the floor were a few papers scattered across the floor and on the wall were papers with barely readable writing on them. There was also a poster outlining the rules of the building and once again, the infamous stars were seen hanging from the ceiling.

Camera 5 was the Backstage area: Just a medium sized room, but the door was left slightly opened. I probably forgot to close it all the way on my way out during the tour. However, the light from outside was coming into the room, which was helpful for me. On top of said door (and also on the door) were signs that said 'EMPLOYEES ONLY.' On the wall next to the door were wires that went down the wall. Along the other walls were shelves lined with spare hears for the animatronics. Sadly, I only saw heads for Bonnie, Chica and Freddy...none for the character in Pirate Cove. Damn, I was hoping to get a look, hint or something. In the center of the room was a table, which had an extra endoskeleton as well as a spare head for Bonnie.

The kitchen was Camera 6: Sadly, the camera for that was disabled. All I got was a black room with words on top of the screen saying '-CAMERA DISABLED- AUDIO ONLY' Well...at least I could make me a late night snack and no one would know...so long as I stayed quiet.

The last camera was Camera 7, which was the Restrooms: It was just a hallway with a set of doors leading to the women's and men's restroom...respectively, of course. The doorways had signs indicating which restroom was for whom...like any other restaurant. The top half of the walls seemed to be a greyish color, while the bottom half were black and white tiled, as well as the floor. Pizza decorations were randomly placed on the wall and the far end of the hall went off to the right, probably leading back into the dining area.  
-

Finishing my camera tour through the building, I sighed quietly and set the tablet down in my lap. It was then that a random thought came to me...I should have made some coffee instead of bringing stupid soda. I mean, it was probably going to get boring just watching empty halls all night. Wouldn't do me any good to pass out from exhaustion during my first night on the job. I shook my head at the thought and laughed quietly. As minutes passed by, I nearly jumped out of my chair as the office phone started to ring. Who would be calling this late at night? I was hesitant to answer it but after the fifth ring, it just went to a recording. I should probably listen to this...might be something for the manager and I'll tell him when he opens the place in the morning.

_**"Hello? Ah, Hello!**_  
_**Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact. So...I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first night, Okay?-"** _the recording began.

It was from the previous night guard? I wonder if he set it to play at the exact night the new guard was supposed to start working here...the new guard being me. Guess I might as well listen since now I knew it was for me instead of the manager.

**_"-Uh, let's see...First, there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Eh...it's kind of a legal thing, you know._**

_'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life._  
_Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filled within ninety days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced-'_

**_Blah, blah blah. Now, that might sound bad, I know-"_**

Well, yeah! Death?!

**_"-But there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night. But, do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._**  
**_So, just be aware; the characters do tend to wander a bit. Ah, they're left in some kind of free-roaming mode at night...something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too...but then there was "The Bite of '87-"_**

Bite?! What bite?!

**_"-Yeah...it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Now, concerning your safety. The only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh...if they happen to see you after hours, they probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll...They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to ah...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Now, that wouldn't be so bad...if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross-beams, wiring and animatronic devices...especially around the facial area. So, you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death...-"_**

Just what the hell is wrong with this place? The animatronics are homicidal?!

**_"-Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask-"_**

Oh my God...

**_"-Yeah...they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But, hey; first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power._**  
**_Alright, good night"_**

Goodnight?! Oh God, I'm going to die here. This is suddenly the worst job ever. I should probably keep a closer eye on the monitor now-..Oh crap! The monitor! As I picked up the tablet once more, I turned it back to the show stage and saw the one thing that I feared the most about this job after that message...one of the animatronics was missing.  
Bonnie was gone from the show stage. Where the hell did he go?! Searching through each camera at a spastic pace, I landed on the backstage camera and saw the shadow of Bonnie Bunny...staring right back at me.

Oh my God...this is just terrifying. Why the hell didn't the manager warn me about this? Warn me that the animatronics were homicidal and that I should bring some kind of weapon with me just in case I need to bash in a robotic bunny's head?! Okay, no need to panic...yet. It's just Bonnie...it's not like Chica or Freddy have left the stage as well, right?...Panicking just a bit I turned the tablet back to Camera 1A and saw that Freddy and Chica were still on stage. Good! Hopefully they'll stay there for the rest of the night. Turning back to Camera 5, I saw that Bonnie was gone from his spot.

Damn it! I need to watch him more closely. That's all I needed was for him to come in here and kill me. Sadly, the tablet used up power...but I had to watch it. This is the worst thing ever...I need a new job. As I kept flipping through the cameras, I was surprised by the sudden sound of glitching and static as the tablet screen turned black. My heart started racing as I searched through the other cameras, only to still have the black screen. Oh God! Putting the tablet down, I hastily checked the door lights. Right light...no one outside my door. Left light...no one outside my door...what the hell is going on? Sitting back down in the chair, I tried to keep calm.

Taking a deep breath in, I sighed quietly before picking up the tablet again to see it was working again...but Bonnie still wasn't backstage. Where did he go? Turning straight to camera 1B, I was introduced to the sight of him just standing in the middle of the Dining area. Crap, he was getting closer...but he wasn't down the hall. Probably would be wise to check on the others too. Turning back to the Show Stage camera, I saw that Freddy and Chica were still standing there. Maybe the manager forgot to put them in free roam mode? Not that I was complaining. It was best that I only had to watch one. Looking in the upper right corner of the tablet, I saw that it was already three in the morning. The night was still going by fast. Looking in the lower left, I saw that I only had fifty-six percent of power left...I should be fine, right? I probably shouldn't have touched the door lights though.

Groaning quietly, I checked back on Bonnie to see that he was gone from the dining room. Where did he go now? Turning the camera to the backstage once more, I saw Bonnie was in there again, staring back at me. Okay, so he just wants to alternate between the two places? I'm perfectly fine with that! As I put the tablet down once more, I rubbed my face with my hands, already starting to feel the stress...I definitely should have made some damned coffee. It was only four in the morning when I heard some classical music start to play. What the hell? Picking the tablet back up, Bonnie was still in the backstage room...so where was that music coming from? Checking the show stage, my heart locked up in my chest. Chica was gone...where the fuck is she?!

Another spastic search through the cameras, something caught my attention in the West Hall. Standing under the flickering light, barely out of my view was Bonnie. What the hell? How did he get there so fast?! He was so close to me! But where was Chica? Searching through the cameras once more, I found myself staring at Camera 7, the restroom camera...where Chica was standing at the far end of the hall, barely out of my view. Well..at least she wasn't as close as Bonnie. What about Freddy?

Checking the show stage again, I was met with the horrifying sight of Freddy staring back at me. Oh God...I said it once and I will say it again..this is just terrifying. A chill ran down my spine as I changed the camera again, back to the west hall, where Bonnie was still standing under that flickering light. Well...he wasn't here just yet...but he was one room away from getting to me. No need to close the doors yet...but it would be best to keep an eye on him. I glanced at the clock again and saw that it was only 5am...and with only thirty-five percent of power left, I think I was in the clear. I had to check on Chica again though...

Turning back to the restroom camera...Chica was gone. My heart stopped again as I looked around the place once more in another spastic search. Finding the east hall camera, I was met with the frightening image of Chica's head cocked a bit to the left, her beak hanging open and giving me a clear view of another set of teeth inside her mouth. What the hell? Was someone stuffed in there? No no...that's impossible...I know the guy on the phone said that they might stuff me into a Freddy suit...but still...I huffed quietly and tried to think rationally for a moment. Maybe it was just the teeth from the endoskeleton...yeah...maybe it was just that.

This was stressing me out to the highest extent. As the tablet started to mess up again, I panicked and set it down, knowing that it was just a glitch in the program, I guess. However, the thought that Chica and Bonnie were so close to me was making my heart beat extremely fast. I hesitantly checked the doors once more, but they still weren't there. That's a relief...picking up the tablet again, I saw that Chica was gone from the east hall. Dread filled me as I turned to the east hall corner and saw the image of the animatronic staring up at the camera...she was right outside my door. Oh God...I was hesitant to check on Bonnie, but I wanted to make sure he hadn't moved from his spot and was right outside my door as well. I kept watch on Chica for a few seconds more before changing to the west hall camera once more. Bonnie was still in that same spot. So, the only one I had to worry about was Chica. Thank God for that.

As I turned back to the east hall corner camera, I nearly jumped at the sound of a bell chiming coming from the tablet. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was six in the morning. I slumped down in my seat and gave a sigh. My shift was over. The manager told me that the tablet would let me know when six o'clock had come around...just didn't think it would be in the chime of a huge clock bell. Turning my attention back to the cameras, I saw that Chica was gone from the corner and Bonnie was gone from the west hall. Where did they go? Another spastic search, I ended up back on the show stage and saw that all three of them were back in their place...as though nothing happened. What the hell?

I didn't have time to think much on it as I heard the jingle of keys from the front door. Turning the tablet off, I got up from my chair. My legs were a bit shaky and it didn't surprise me. However, I tried to keep a brave front as I saw the manager walk in. He congratulated me for my first night and asked if I had any problems or anything. As tempting as it was to tell him that the animatronics were heading to the office to kill me...he probably wouldn't believe me...or he probably knew and just didn't want me to worry. So, instead...I told him that my first night went by smoothly and that Freddy and his friends were just fine...and that I would be back for another night...

I guess I'm just suicidal for money at this point. Next time, I'm definitely bringing coffee...and a twelve pack of energy drinks.

* * *

So, how did I do for my first try? Leave a review and tell me what you think~ :3


	2. Night 2: I love this job

Because of the response from chapter one, I decided to get started on chapter two early. I hope I did just as good as the first and I hope everyone likes it just as much as the first too ^-^  
NOTICE: For those who read the first chapter, would you be so kind as to go back and re-read it?~ I did a lot of editing and changing here and there so it should be much better ^-^

Anyway, enjoy~  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or animatronics in this story. I don't even own the game XP

**_'This is just Phone Guy talking'_**

* * *

Tuesday, November 10th. Night Two

Why was I doing this to myself? Why did I insist on coming back here to this place of nightmares? Was I really that desperate for money that I was willing to die for it?...The answer was 'Yes'...yes I was. So, here I sat once again...in the same office as last night. The tablet was placed in my lap, turned off for the moment and I was smart enough to bring a cup of coffee with me as well. I was, definitely, going to need it at this point. I'll admit, the first night wasn't so bad. It was the nightmares that followed me afterwards when I tried to get some sleep after my shift...

I had a dream of just sitting in the office, my attention solely on the tablet. I was only at one percent because Bonnie had been stuck at the left door all through the night. Suddenly, the power went out and the left door had opened instantly. I sat in the darkness, wondering what was going to happen next. Suddenly, I heard music coming from outside the left door. As I glanced over, expecting Bonnie but, instead, I saw Freddy Fazbear's face...glowing in the darkness as he played the _'Toreador March'_ in a music box-like tone. I just sat there, watching his glowing face blink rapidly along with the music. Suddenly, the music stopped and Freddy's face had stopped glowing along with it. I sat there, waiting...and waiting...and waiting...and waiting, just wondering what was going to happen. When suddenly, Freddy jumped into my face with this high pitched screaming sound and then I woke up. My heart was racing and I just couldn't sleep after that.

(x-x)

I should have told the manager that I couldn't come in. I'm just too exhausted to even do anything right now. I managed to at least take some form of a nap before getting here, but it wasn't enough. I sighed quietly and turned the tablet on at exactly twelve o'clock, midnight. My shift was starting and I needed to be wide awake. Taking a sip of my coffee, I was surprised to hear the phone ringing again. I wonder if it was just another recording from the previous night guard. Deciding to answer it this time, I put the phone on speaker and sat back in my chair as I listened to the recording.

_**"Uh, hello? Hello...? Um well, if you're hearing this, then you made it to day two! Ah, congrats! I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Um...it might be a good idea to peek at the cameras while I talk, just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...-"**_

Yeah, I knew. Probably would be wise to do just that. So, I picked the tablet back up and turned it to the show stage. Surprise, surprise. Bonnie was already missing. No need to panic right now. I know his pattern...kind of. I searched the backstage and saw he wasn't there. Then I searched through the Dining area and there he was. Although, this time, he was standing much closer to the camera and his back was turned towards me instead of him being in the middle of the room like last time. I sighed quietly and took another drink of my coffee as I continued to listen to the recording while watching the animatronic bunny.

_**"-Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though. So, hey, I guess that's one more reason to not run out of power, right?-"**_

Yup, I'm definitely gonna be conserving power tonight.

_**"-I also want to emphasize the importance of using the door lights. There are blind spots in your camera view and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors-"**_

I knew that already, but thanks for reminding me.

_**"-So, if you can't find something...or someone...on the cameras, be sure to check the door lights. You might only have a few seconds to react...Not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that-"**_

Of course, you're not.

_**"Also...check on the curtains at Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems to be unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like to be watched...I don't know"**_

Great. First a bunny, then a chicken and now some mystery animatronic was going to come after me too? This place is just full of surprises, isn't it?

_**"Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. Talk to you soon"**_

As the recording ended, I hung up the phone and sighed quietly. This night was going to be hell. Why didn't he tell me about the other animatronic in Pirate Cove the other night? Speaking of the animatronics, I checked back to the show stage and saw that Chica and Freddy were still there. That's good, but the night was still young. They had all the time in the world to move if they wanted to. Turning back to Camera 1B in the dining area, I was quick to notice that Bonnie was gone. I checked the Backstage, The West Hall Corner and then the West Hall and saw him under the flickering light, just like the other night. How did he get here so fast?! Am I not watching him as well as I thought I was? Speaking of watching someone, how does the animatronic in Pirate Cove work? The last night guard just told me that 'he' becomes more active if the cameras are off for long periods of time...but he doesn't liked to be watched...What does that mean?! So...did I have to watch him...but not too much?

I'll think more on it later. Right now, had to focus on the current situation...which was dealing with a bunny that loves me too much. With the threat of Bonnie being so close, I was hesitant to check on the others, but I didn't want anyone sneaking up on me. Huffing quietly, I turned back to camera 1A and saw that Chica was missing now. Where did she go? I was quick to check the restroom, since she was there last night. However, there was no sign of her. She wasn't in the East Hall or the corner either. Quickly flipping through the other cameras, I saw that she was in the dining room, in the far left...and staring back at the camera. That was just creepy...but she wasn't here yet. Not like Bonnie.

Checking back on camera 2A, I saw that Bonnie wasn't under that flickering light. I was quick to go to camera 2B and saw that he was now much closer than he was before. Why was he so persistent tonight? Why couldn't he be like Chica and just sit in the dining area...maybe enjoy some pizza while he was at it? Just so long as he wasn't here in my face! I groaned as I looked at him and he looked back at me. This was just horrifying. It made my heart beat rapidly and this weird feeling of terror sink into my stomach. I had to try and stay calm though. It wouldn't do me any good to panic like I did last night.

Looking at the clock in the upper right corner of the tablet, I saw that it was only one in the morning. In the lower left, I noticed that I only had eighty-four percent of power. That's good. But sadly, Bonnie was so close to my door. That's bad. Could this night get any worst?...I forgot to check Pirate Cove...fuck me! Quickly turning to camera 1C to Pirate Cove, I was met with a frightening sight. The animatronic that worked on that stage was looking out from behind the curtains. Although, I couldn't really see him in the dark. All I could make out were his glowing eyes and his mouth which was open just a bit showing me a row of sharp looking teeth. What kind of animal was he? I also got a decent view of his torso which seemed to have a gash going across it and at the bottom of the stage were his feet...but they weren't covered like the rest of him. It seemed to be a part of the endoskeleton. Maybe that's why that attraction was out of order...this animatronic was in such disrepair...

The fact that he was just staring at me from behind the curtains made me worry. I didn't know the path of this one and, therefore, didn't know what he would do or what to expect. I shook my head and set the tablet down in my lap before taking a long sip of my coffee. It was only two in the morning now. I had at least seventy percent of power left. The night seemed to be going on forever. The animatronics were so active tonight that it was ridiculous. It was only the second night! Couldn't they give me a break before they let things go to hell? Now wasn't the time for me to start whining like a little bitch. I had to be a brave night security and get this stupid check. Then I don't ever have to come here again. Looking back at the tablet, I changed from Pirate Cove, back to the West Hall and saw that Bonnie wasn't there. Did he move to the corner? I checked that camera and he wasn't there. Checking every other room, I saw that Chica was near the restrooms, only this time, she was under the camera and staring up at me.

The image made me shudder a bit but, where the hell was Bonnie? I set the tablet down once more and glanced over to the left door. Pressing the light button, I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sight of Bonnie staring at me through the doorway. I pressed the door button so fast that I was surprised it didn't break from the contact. Oh God...my heart was beating at heart attack level. Why I didn't go into cardiac arrest from that was beyond me at this point. That had to be the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life. I wasn't going to check the cameras, that would just use up more power. I tried to calm down and take some calming breaths, but they only came out as panicked breathing. Was Bonnie still there?...What about Chica, Freddy and the one in Pirate Cove? I didn't want Chica to sneak up on me and I didn't know what to expect from the mystery animatronic...I wonder if I can see Bonnie from in here.

As I pressed the door light, I glanced into the window and saw that Bonnie was gone. Thank God for that. I slumped back into my seat and opened the door, thankful that I wouldn't be using up anymore power from keeping it closed. I checked back to the tablet and turned to the places that Bonnie likes to appear. I found him all the way back in the dining area. The further away from me, the better. I checked back on the restrooms and saw that Chica was gone. Oh my God, this is the worst night ever. Now where did she go? I checked back to the dining room, wondering if she and Bonnie were in the same room, but that was a negative. Suddenly, I started to hear some noise...it sounded like...pots and pans? What the hell?

...The kitchen! I forgot about that camera! As I turned to camera 6, the sound I heard was much louder than before. So...was Chica in the kitchen? I guess she just wanted a late night snack. I glanced back at the clock again, it was only three in the morning. I had fifty-five percent of power and I could only assume it came from me closing the door. But that time was absolutely necessary...Ah crap! I forgot about Freddy and Pirate Cove! I turned the tablet to look at the show stage camera and saw that Freddy was looking back at me again, just like the last night. That same chill ran down my spine. That image was just terrifying in so many different ways. Well, at least I know Freddy isn't going to bother me.

Turning to Pirate Cove, I saw the second scariest thing ever to happen this night. The animatronic was outside the curtains and covered in the darkness. The only thing I saw was his eyes and barely the outline of his body. Was I not checking him enough or was I checking him too much?! It's already bad enough I had to watch Bonnie and Chica and now this bastard wants to join the party too?! Which door would he even come through?! This is the worst thing ever! This is just horrible! How the hell would I even stop him?!

Oh man, this sucked. I shook my head as I looked through the other cameras once more. Chica was still in the kitchen if the noises were anything to go by. Bonnie was backstage now and Freddy was still on the show stage. So, all I had to worry about was Pirate Cove. Checking back to that camera was met with the most horrifying thing ever...the animatronic was gone. I can honestly say, I panicked. I had all rights to act like a little bitch now. I nearly dropped the tablet and slammed down on the door buttons, not knowing which door he would come through. I heard the sound of rapid footsteps and checked back to the monitor. A spastic search and I found myself looking at the West Hall, where the animatronic was running straight towards the office. Seconds later there was banging at the left door which made me jump out of fear and worry. What if that pirate..coyote...thing got in here?! I'm screwed! But after a moment, the banging stopped. Hesitant, I looked back at the tablet, changing to the Pirate Cove camera and saw that the curtains were closed once more. Did he go back?

I pressed the door buttons to open them and turned on the light for the left door. Seeing no one out there, I gave a shaky sigh and leaned back in my seat before opening the right door as well. I turned my attention back to the tablet and saw that it was five in the morning already. I had twenty percent of power left! I think I could make it. Maybe it was because I closed both of the doors and checked the tablet. I used up so much power just then. No more panicking. I was going to learn their pattern if it was the last thing I do. The only problem was Freddy. He hadn't moved from the show stage at all during the night. Chica was in the East Hall and Bonnie was in the supply closet. They were close but not too close.

I jumped a bit when the familiar sound of a clock bell chimed from the tablet, quite loudly this time. It was six o'clock in the morning and it was the end of my shift. The tablet went black for a moment before the screen turned back to normal. As I flipped through the cameras, the curtains at Pirate Cove were still closed and checking the show stage, Bonnie and Chica were back with Freddy.

Again...it was like nothing happened. I turned the tablet off and thanked the Gods that I survived another night. I don't know if I handle another...

Hearing the sound of keys, I got up from my chair and walked to the front of the building. As the manager asked me about my night...I just told him that it was fine.

I told him that it was the best job ever...that I loved it...and I would be back again.

As much as I really hated this job and it scared the life out of me...money was money...a job was a job.

Sadly, I really needed this job. It was only 3 more nights. How bad could it get...?

* * *

There you go, everyone ^-^ Yes, I know Foxy is a Fox not a coyote, but Mike doesn't know that yet XP  
And for the random guest that asked, Foxy's a male. Phone Guy just said so xD  
Tell me what you think and thanks for reading~


	3. Please read!

Just a few notes before I get started on Chapter 3. Some things in the reviews have caught my attention. Especially when it comes to the animatronics :I

Bonnie: I can't stress this enough...Bonnie is male! The creator says so himself. Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy are all male and Chica is the ONLY female. One guest had pointed this out that Bonnie was female as well. He's not. Bonnie is male :I

Foxy: Read the facts about Bonnie. Foxy is male as well. Just because his name sounds feminine doesn't mean anything. Again, Chica is the only female. The creator of the game himself confirmed this

Chica: I know she's a chicken, but I've already said that she's going to be a duck because the fanbase seems to have already adapted that. I like calling her a duck and I'm not going back editing those chapters again. It takes way too long and I just don't have the time D:

Mike: I got one question about him being male or female...he's male.

GOLDEN FREDDY WILL BE INVOLVED. Stop asking about it please x-x

And just one more thing that's not review related, but one my friends asked me...no, the power will never go out while Mike is on shift. It wouldn't do any good if I had him die before the story ended. Is he going to die? Nope. What about the death scenes? That's a surprise. If you read the second chapter, you should already know how the death scenes are gonna be played out :3

Now, I apologize if I sounded like a dick or anything while answering questions/stating a few true facts. I just had to get this out of the way because I know some readers don't read the Author's Notes...I know who you are :I

Chapter 3 will either be uploaded later on tonight, or tomorrow.  
Thank you all for taking the time to read this and for sticking with me~ Only 3 more nights to go...along with the overtime ^-^


	4. Night 3: Silent Night

Welcome to Chapter 3/Night 3. Sorry this one took so long. Chapter 2 seemed to be my best so a friend gave me a good idea for chapter 3~ Not my longest, but I didn't want this night to get too wild. Let's save that for Nights 5 and 6. And stop mentioning/talking about the genders of the animatronics too. The creator confirmed that Chica is the only female in the game, so...like...Can you not? Thanks for the reviews though. It's appreciated. Maybe once I finish the story for good, I'll go back and edit Chica from duck to chicken, if that pleases you people ._.

I hope you enjoy~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's~

**_This is just phone guy talking_**

* * *

Wednesday, November 11th. Night 3

I'm slowly starting to come to the realization that...four bucks an hour was not enough for this job. Maybe I could ask the manager for a slight raise or something...like maybe ten bucks an hour? Yeah, maybe that was more reasonable. I nearly dosed off in the office chair before I realized where I was and knew that this probably wouldn't be a good place to sleep. I couldn't help it though. The nightmares were starting to get worst. I didn't have one nightmare, but two last night.

(o-o)

I was too paranoid to fall asleep when I got home. I think I managed to actually pass out on the couch though. When I woke up, I wasn't sure what time it was...but I was somehow in the security office at the Pizzeria. How the hell did I even get here? I didn't even think to question it further. I just glanced down at the tablet and saw that the camera was already watching Pirate Cove. Just what the heck was going on? The only problem with the situation was...the animatronic there was gone already!

I panicked and went to press the left door button, but I guess I was too slow because the animatronic had suddenly leaned into the giving me the same screech that Freddy did the other night. The sound jerked me out of my sleep and I frantically looked around to see I was in my apartment and not the office.

Groaning quietly, I decided that maybe a shower would help get me relaxed...just a little...or just enough for me to actually get some sleep. The downside to that was...I actually dosed off in the shower. I found myself back in that stupid office again, checking the camera monitors. Bonnie was much to close for my liking. He was right in the corner of the West Hall. But there was something different about him. His movements were spastic, he was twitching and making these...hard to describe sounds. Just sounded like distorted gibberish. It was just disturbing. Out of nowhere, the camera went dark. I panicked a bit and started to check the other monitors, seeing that they weren't working as well. As I continued to wait for the cameras to work, a sudden sound made me tense up.

It sounded like...groans of pain, heavy breathing and whimpering...and it sounded like it was right in the office. Terror made itself comfortable in my heart and as I glanced up, Bonnie was suddenly screaming in my face, the same scream as the Pirate Cove animatronic and Freddy. Once again, the sound caused me to suddenly jerk awake from my sleep, practically pruning in the shower.

(x-x)

It was a rough morning. I didn't get any sleep after that and now I was really in the office, already watching the security cameras. I started with watching Pirate Cove. I decided to ask the manager about that animatronic again and he said they called him 'Foxy'...but still wouldn't tell me why his stage was shut down. I could only guess it had something to do about 'The Bite of '87' that the previous security guard mentioned in the recording. I just shook my head and went back to focusing. My shift had started a few minutes ago and as per usual, the phone started ringing. I answered it and put it on speaker to hear the message from the previous night guard. I wonder if he had anymore wise advice or something to give me. He's been kinda helpful thus far, still made me wonder why he didn't tell me to leave or something.

_**"Hello, hello? Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long...-"**_

Wait, what...?

_**"-I mean, you know...they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-That's not that I meant-"**_

Yeah, sure it isn't!

_**"-Anyway, I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.**_

_**Uh...Hey, listen...I had an idea...If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh...try playing dead! You know, go limp...then there's a chance that they might think you're an empty costume instead-"**_

Huh...I guess that could work...Possibly.

_**"-Then again, if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to stuff a metal skeleton into you...I wonder how that would work-"**_

Why...?

_**"-Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best not to get caught.**_

_**Uh, okay...I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side"**_

Yeah, more like leave me here to die instead. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned the tablet back to the show stage to see that Chica was missing instead of Bonnie. Oh God, they're changing up the rules. Why was Chica moving first anyway? I'm already used to Bonnie leaving the stage first, but now it was Chica instead? I shouldn't worry. They were probably just trying to give me a scare or something. Then again, these animatronics weren't that smart. It wasn't like they knew what they were doing right?...Right?!

The thought alone made me shudder a bit as I turned to the dining area and saw that Chica was there, close to the camera, but with her back turned towards it. So, again, no need to panic. She wasn't here, but she was active. I needed to keep an eye on her. I turned back to the show stage and saw that Bonnie and Freddy were still there, before turning the monitor to look at Pirate Cove and saw Foxy hadn't moved yet either. That's good. Still had to keep watch on him though...not too much and not too little.

As I turned the monitor back to the dining area, Chica wasn't there. I decided to check the rooms where she liked to make an appearance. The restrooms, the kitchen (but there was no noise)...she wasn't anywhere to be found. Checking the East hall, I found Chica with her head leaning towards the left once more, her beak slanted open, showing the endoskeleton's teeth on the inside. How did she get here so fast?

I needed to keep a closer eye on her. She was close, but not too close to the office yet. I decided to check back on the show stage, expecting to see that Bonnie had moved..but he hadn't He was still on stage with Freddy. Why wasn't he moving this time around? Not that I had any problems with it, but just...why? My thoughts were suddenly halted by the sound of rustling pots and pans. It was just the signal that Chica backed off and decided to go to the kitchen and get her something to eat. Well, I was a security guard, but since she scared the heck out of me, I'll allow her to get another late night snack like last night.

Well, at least it was good that I could make jokes about this situation. Another sound caught my attention as I glanced up and looked around. It almost sounded like someone was singing...but the words were just _'Da da dum dum dum...'_ and so on...what the heck? Maybe it was just one of the animatronics? I wouldn't be surprised. I just sighed, shifting my position to lean back in the chair and continue my shift.

(^-^)

The night was actually uneventful after that. Chica continued to move between the restroom, kitchen and dining area and Bonnie still hasn't move from the show stage. That's good. As I checked on Pirate Cove, I was met with the image of Foxy already peaking out from behind the curtains.

Oh God, why was he already out? I think I was checking him enough...would I even have fast enough reflexes to stop him again? The first time it happened, I must have just been lucky, but what about this time? Although, I can honestly say that tonight they were actually giving me a break. Nothing has really happened. Bonnie and Freddy haven't moved, Chica was just going back and fourth between rooms, Foxy was just now making his move and nothing else. It was four in the morning and I had fifty percent of power left. I can last through the rest of the night as long as they didn't do anything sudden.

I decided to check on Chica since things had gotten a bit too quiet and I saw that she wasn't in the dining area anymore, nor was she near the restroom. The quiet of it all made it known that she wasn't in the kitchen...Checking the East hall and the corner, she wasn't there either. Oh Holy crap...I was quick to turn the light on for the right door and got a horrifying glimpse of Chica staring back at me through the office window. The downside to this, I nearly choked on my own spit and died from the horror I just experienced. The upside, however, I think I was starting to get a hang of slamming the door down. I don't think I could have pushed that button any faster than I did just now. My heart felt like it was about to leap out of my chest. I was panting quietly and leaned back in the chair once more. When I said that they shouldn't do anything sudden...that was exactly what I meant.

I pressed the light button with shaky hands and saw Chica still staring at me through the window until I turned the door light off. I shouldn't panic. It was already five in the morning and with thirty-nine percent of power, I would be just fine. Chica could stay there and stare all she wanted. I was going to be okay and I knew that. Turning the light back on, I saw that Chica was gone and so I promptly opened the door once more to avoid using anymore power. Picking the tablet back up, I did a spastic search and saw that Chica had moved back down the East Hall again. Checking the show stage, Bonnie and Freddy hadn't moved and neither has Foxy from Pirate Cove.

As the clock on the tablet changed to six, I was thankful for this one peaceful night. Chica was just persistent, but that didn't stop me. Not this time. I didn't even check the show stage because I knew Chica was probably back with Bonnie and Freddy and the curtains to Pirate Cove should be closed. I rubbed my face, trying to calm down as I turned the tablet off and got up from the chair. I left the office just in time to meet up with the manager.

I told him that it was a quiet night. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were all...well-behaved. He just laughed, seeing it as a joke, but it wasn't. I was dead serious. He thanked me for the night and dismissed me from my shift.

Only two more nights, only two more. I just hoped they were as easy as tonight.

* * *

So, night 3 was a little uneventful, but that's because my friend gave me the idea to have the animatronics lure Mike into a false sense of security. I know they can't think for themselves (can they?), but since it was a quiet night, maybe Mike won't be so on edge the next night~ We'll see :3  
Also, Grammar Nazi's...can you (seriously) not? I'm doing my best with the grammar checking. It takes time XP  
Thanks for reading~


	5. Night 4: Paranoia

Oh my Primus!~ All these reviews, follows and favorites~ Thanks so much, everyone!~ I'm glad you all are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it~ Sorry for the delay on this one. I needed to take a break from it since I was dealing with a troll in the reviews :P  
But that's besides the point. I don't think this chapter is my best, considering I was watching Markiplier play while writing this, and after the fourth night, he started skipping hours and got a little more strategic and less scared. However, that's how I imagine the fourth night would be. So, while I don't think it's my best, I really hope you all still like it. Just one more night after this. I really don't know if I'm going to do the overtime night...it'll be implied, but I don't know if I'll do it or not.  
Also, for those certain people...OMP It's Golden Freddy in this chapter :D  
Are you happy now? I was gonna include him anyway, it's not a story/game without Golden Freddy XP

Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Enjoy the story!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the animatronics or even the game. I've finally played the demo though...I wasn't scared because I know too much XD

Anyway, enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4: Paranoia

Thursday. November 12th, Night 4

It's just one more night...just one more night after this one. Then, I never have to come to this place ever again! This place of nightmares and terror...I can leave it all behind once tomorrow is over. I can get my paycheck, I can pay at least twenty-percent of my rent and never have to come back to this hell hole ever again! When I got here, the manager said I was actually doing a good job and not many of the security guards ever lasted this long...that's the same thing the last guard told me in his message. He said they didn't die, just went off to do other things...but I highly doubt that. I'm pretty sure there are some dead bodies hidden backstage, in an empty suit or something. The manager was probably just keeping quiet about it because he didn't want me to freak out or anything like that.

I often find myself asking...how did I get this crap job? I could have made more money just washing dishes at one of those high end restaurants. I'm here for four bucks an hour, I didn't sign a blood-pack or anything like that and yet I keep coming back. I guess the real answer would be the same thing that I kept telling myself...I need this money and badly. It was just something that I continued to question and answer in my head...a constant chant. However, while I was excited to be leaving soon and getting that paycheck, I knew the nightmares would follow me for the rest of my days.

The nightmare I had last night was probably the worst one. I shivered just thinking about it...

xxx

_It was no surprise that I was back in the office another night, checking the monitors and making sure that Freddy and his little friends haven't moved anywhere. My shift was almost over, just one more hour. It was strange because none of the animatronics have moved from their spots...not even Foxy had left Pirate Cove...something was strange...but then I noticed it._

_When I turned the tablet to the West Hall Corner camera, the poster that was usually there on the wall was different. Instead of the poster of Freddy holding his mic with the words "LET'S PARTY," I was viewing what seemed to be a close up version of the animatronic bear...only he was yellow and missing his eyes. It was, definitely, strange...it also didn't help that I heard this child-like giggling...it sounded like it was coming from in the office._

_What the hell? Was there a kid in here?_

_However, when I glanced up from the tablet, I was met with something else. In the center of the room was a Freddy Fazbear suit. This one was entirely different though. Instead of it being brown, it was golden in color. Its eyes seemed to be missing, its bow tie was blue instead of black and he was holding a mic in its hand as well. Its jaw was just hanging open and its head was tilting to the side. The way it just sat in the office, just slouching...it was disturbing in all kinds of ways._

_Before I could even get a closer look at it, the scream that the other animatronics did startled me out my sleep. This scream was different though, it was much much deeper in pitch...not only that but whatever that thing was, it didn't just out at me like the others did...he just kind of...appeared in my face and the image felt like it was forever burned into my mind..._

xxx

I shook my head, trying to rid my thoughts of that nightmare. I had to focus on my shift, which started at least ten minutes ago. Strangely enough, the phone hadn't started ringing yet...did the guard only leave three messages for me? My thoughts ceased though when the phone started ringing to tell me otherwise. I would've laughed at that, but this wasn't a laughing matter. I answered the phone on the third ring, wanting to hear this message. It was the fourth night...I needed as much advice as I can get.

_**'Hello, hello? Hey, wow, day four...I knew you could do it.**_

_**Uh, hey, listen...I might not be around to send you a message tomorrow..-'**_

Why was that? As if to answer my question, I heard a banging sound in the background. At first, I thought it might have been coming from the office...but the more I listened, it sounded like it was coming from the phone. What the hell...?

_**"-It's...It's been a bad night here for me. Um...I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you-"**_

He paused to clear his throat for a moment as the banging sound persisted on...the sound almost reminded me of the way Foxy had been banging on the door the second night I was here...wait a minute...

_**"-H-Hey...do me a favor. Maybe...sometime you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad-"**_

The banging continued on and he didn't seem worried about it at all. He just continued to talk as though it were normal and it was starting to freak me out. Did he know what was about to happen to him?

_**"-Uhh...I always wondered what was inside those empty heads back there-"**_

Then some more noises...I caught the sound of a familiar chime...the same song that Freddy had played in my first nightmare...'Toreador March,' but the guard just continued to talk.

_**"-You know..." **_then he stopped again...and I heard something else. This human-like breathing and moaning sound. The same noise I heard coming from Chica and Bonnie..only...

_**"Oh no-" **_the message cut off with these sudden noises followed by this screech and static before the busy signal was heard on the phone. The sounds were so familiar...I've heard all of them in the nightmares I've been having. With the exception of Foxy's banging on the door which actually happened...So does this mean...the other security guard is dead? Did the animatronics get to him before he even ended his fourth night?

If so...what if the same happens to me?

No! I couldn't think that way. I am not going to die like that guy did. The same isn't going to happen to me and I am going to make sure of that. As I took a long sip from the energy drink I bought with me, I set it to the side and started to focus. At this point, I was desperate to survive. I wasn't going to be stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit and have my eyes and teeth pop out of the mask. That wasn't going to happen to me and I am going to make sure of it. The other guards might have never made it to their fifth night here...but I was going to be different. After all...I did need that paycheck.

I was at ninety-five percent of power, it was 12:30AM and I was going to make sure I conserved power like there was no tomorrow. I am going to make it to the next night and get that paycheck I rightfully deserved.

Alright...I had to think of a strategy for this. For the time being, until they started moving, I had to just check the Show Stage and Pirate Cove. Often times, when Chica or Bonnie are near...I hear footsteps. That's obviously them coming close to me. The one person I really needed to check on was Foxy. He was strange...I had to watch him...but I couldn't watch him too much or too little because then he'll come speeding down the hall to kill me. I couldn't have that happen. Then there was Freddy...he hasn't moved so far. The most he did was stare back at the camera when I went to check the show stage while Chica and Bonnie were up and about. So the question tonight was...will he even move at all?

I guess there was only one way to find out...

With a strategy in mind and determined to not die, I was ready for the long night ahead. The camera was already set to the show stage and luckily, the original three hadn't moved yet. Changing to Pirate Cove, Foxy hadn't started looking out from the curtains either. It was kind of early into my shift though. I wasn't surprise they hadn't moved. I was about to check the Show Stage again when I heard this laugh echo through the establishment. What was that...?

When I checked the Stage, all three of them were gone! Wait a minute...in the previous three nights, I have never heard that laugh. Not even from Chica, Bonnie or Foxy...was that laugh...was that Freddy? I couldn't help but think he was mocking me...I was being mocked by an animatronic, homicidal bear.

Well, I wasn't going to stand for that...but now that they were all off the stage, I guess that just meant I had to check Pirate Cove and the doors to make sure Bonnie, Chica and Freddy didn't get too close for comfort. I was more worried about the thought of where Freddy would come from...I had to think about this...Bonnie came in from the left door and Chica from the right...but then there was Foxy, who also liked to come down the West Hall as well, which lead to the left door. So, did that mean, Freddy would come from the right door with Chica? That seemed to make a bit of sense in this crazy place...I guess it was worth a try to keep an eye on the East way then. Bonnie and Chica were the least of my worries until they came to close. I was more worried about Freddy, with Foxy being the very least of my concern until he leaves Pirate Cove.

As the laugh echoed through the building again, it sounded like it was getting closer and since I thought it was Freddy laughing...did that mean he was getting closer? I guess I would find out, one way or another...sooner or later. The sound of footsteps distracted me from the tablet. It was coming from the left...as I turned the light on, I was met with Bonnie looking into the room and I shut the door in an instant. He was not getting in here...nothing was getting in here. I won't lie, seeing him there did make me jump a little out my seat. I was more surprised at the fact that he got here so fast. I didn't want to waste any power, so I turned the tablet off for a quick moment before checking the door light. Seeing that Bonnie was gone, because his shadow wasn't reflecting off the light, I opened the door and turned the tablet back on. I was quick to check Pirate Cove and see that Foxy was still hiding behind the curtains.

As much as I didn't want to, I had to check on Bonnie...especially since he was so close. I decided to turn to the West Hall Corner camera and saw him staring back at me. Only this time, he was different. His head was twitching and moving rapidly...this night was turning out more and more like my nightmares of this place. Maybe that was a good thing...I kind of knew what to expect at this point, I guess. It was just the fact of Bonnie twitching and spazzing out rapidly while staring back at the camera. I was distracted from the sight as I heard the laugh echo through the building again.

Alright, Freddy, enough of this mocking. Where the hell are you? I turned the camera away from Bonnie and towards the dining room. Chica was there, staring back at me, but Freddy was nowhere in sight. Since I thought he was coming down the East way, I checked the restroom next...nothing seemed out of place. I then checked the East Hall Corridor and barely out of my sight, shrouded in darkness...was Freddy Fazbear. I would've missed him if I hadn't been really looking. The only thing I caught was these white dots in the darkness...it must have been his eyes...Just knowing that he was one room away from me was making me paranoid. I didn't know how to stop him...or if there was a way to stop him. I mean...Bonnie, Chica and Foxy can all be stopped just by closing the doors...did the same rules apply to Freddy?

I could only hope so...

Checking back to Pirate Cove, I saw that Foxy was starting to look out from the curtains. Damn it, how often am I supposed to check him? I guess I just wasn't checking him enough? He was the strange animatronic after all. I sighed quietly and took another sip of my energy drink. This night just got even more hellish for me. Checking the time, it was already 3:50am. Only three more hours to go. With sixty-five percent of power left, I wanted to think I was safe for the night...but with them all out and about...and with Bonnie practically outside the door, I didn't know what was going to happen.

Speaking of Bonnie, I heard the footsteps once more. This bunny was really persistent! I checked the door lights and saw him there and slammed down on the door button. I turned the tablet off and sat back in the chair, just waiting for Bonnie to leave. I heard Freddy laugh again and groaned quietly. It sounded like it was right outside my door. I could only assume that he was actually there...I couldn't really check until Bonnie went away. Then some more noise...pots and pans moving around...Chica was in the kitchen. Well, good for her. At least she was the more slow moving one.

I groaned quietly and rubbed my face before checking my left door again. Bonnie was gone, thank all the Gods out there. I turned the tablet back on and opened the door. I had to check on Freddy. Turning back to the East Hall, I saw that he was gone...changing to the corner of said hall, I was met with a close up of Freddy Fazbear staring directly into the camera with his white eyes. When I said close up, I, seriously, meant close up. I didn't see anything else except his face and that was it. I didn't trust this at all. I was going to stare at this guy until the camera either went black...or until I ran out of power.

As if reading my mind or something, the camera suddenly went black and starting to glitch. I groaned and just set it down. I didn't trust Freddy at all. He was the more unpredictable one and with him right outside the door...and the camera glitching, I just decided to close the door before he could take advantage of the situation. This night...if the fourth night was like this, I can only imagine how tomorrow would be. I turned my attention back to the tablet and noticed the camera was working once more. Freddy was still in the corner of the East Hall. No surprise there...might as well check on Foxy too.

Turning back to Pirate Cove, I was quick to notice the fox animatronic already off stage, ready to run to my office when he wanted to...

Fuck...this isn't good. I had a persistent Bonnie on one hand, an unpredictable Freddy on the other and Foxy was just trying to mess up everything. Thank all the Gods that Chica wasn't as active as her friends or else I'd really be in a bind. I leaned back into my chair only to tense up when I heard Freddy laugh again...did that mean he moved or something? I checked the tablet and turned back to the corner of the east hall and saw that Chica was there instead of Freddy...not only that, but Chica was just as twitchy as Bonnie was.

I couldn't help but think though...what if this was just a trick done by Freddy? What if he's just waiting to kill me and stuff me into a Freddy suit...? What if he was just using Chica as a distraction?

Wait a minute...what am I saying? These things were just robots, right? It wasn't like they could think for themselves...could they? I could have sworn I've asked myself the same thing already...this night was just making me paranoid about every little move. I turned the camera away from Chica for a few seconds to check on Foxy.

My heart tensed up in my chest when I saw that he was gone. The curtains were wide open and what seemed to scare me even more was the fact that the sign no longer said '-SORRY!- OUT OF ORDER!' Instead it read 'IT'S ME!'

Me who?! I didn't even want to think about it. All I knew was, I had to shut the door before Foxy got in here. I pressed the door button so fast, I was surprised it didn't embed itself into the wall. When I checked the West Hall, I saw Foxy running down the corridor and mere seconds later, then there was banging at my door before it went silent. I turned the light on and, sadly, saw Bonnie's shadow from the lights. So, he was out there...maybe he scared Foxy off or something.

Taking my chances, I turned back to the camera and changed it to Pirate Cove. I thought the curtains might have been closed, but instead, Foxy was already looking out from behind them once more. I also noticed that the sign read '-SORRY!- OUT OF ORDER!' once again...that had to be the strangest thing ever. I didn't put too much thought into it as I heard Freddy laugh again. He was starting to grate my nerves...it, really, just felt like he was out there mocking me...just waiting on me to make a mistake.

I checked the clock and saw that it was 5:55am...just five more minutes. When I checked the power supply, I couldn't help but noticed how much power I wasted tonight. I only had twenty percent of power. I guess I was lucky that this night was minutes away from being over, or else I would've been screwed.

As the familiar chime of my shift ended rang out, I relaxed into my chair and gave a relieved, but shaky, sigh. Freddy gave one more mocking laugh in my direction before I checked the tablet and saw that everyone was back in their places. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were back on the Show Stage and Foxy was back in Pirate Cove.

Tonight was just...rough. I was determined to not end up like the other night guards. I was going to get of this alive and with that $120 pay check. I shook my head as I turned the tablet off and set it down. I got up and gave a stretch before opening the left door and leaving the office. I walked out just in time to meet up with the manager of the place. He asked me if I was alright...said that I looked exhausted and even asked if I wanted to take the last night off. I just sighed and told him that it was fine...I just blamed it on all the energy drinks and coffee.

He was a bit skeptical at first, but decided to brush it off and said that he would see me tomorrow then. I could only nod in response before walking off to my car, ready to head home. I was going to take a nap...a long nap...and then come up with a strategy or something to help me survive my last night here. If they were that persistent on the fourth night...who knows what might happened when I come back tonight...I had to be ready for anything and everything.


	6. Night 5: Toreador March

Finally, here we are! The last chapter! Guess what! I finally changed Chica from duck to chicken :P Also, I am not doing the 6th night as I am too busy to do so XP If I am to do it...it'll be a separate story with one chapter. So be on the look out for that. But for now, I thank all the readers for reading and reviewing, favoriting and liking~ I hope the last chapter will be as good as the last four. Thanks a bunch for reading :3  
I apologize for any grammar errors in the story and they will be fixed later than sooner.

Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or the animatronics. I also don't own Mike since someone in the reviews said that Mike is my OC...which is he not. He's the main security guard in the game XP

* * *

Chapter 5: The End?  


Friday. November 13th, Night 5

Looking through the windshield of my car, I couldn't help but sigh quietly and start to question why in the eight pits of hell I was even coming back to this cursed place. I guess it was because this was my last night here. The fifth night...after this I can go back to living my usual, peaceful and quiet life...possibly. I couldn't help but wonder how I even ended up with this job in the first place. I guess it all started that Monday, five nights ago...  
I needed a job...any kind of job. Anything that would help me even just a little until I found a stable job to keep everything on and running. Seeing that ad in the newspaper, I just saw that as my chance. A chance to get a decent paycheck..not much, but just enough.

I shook my head with another sigh as I opened the driver side door. Now wasn't the time to chicken out or anything. This was my last night here and I was going to get through it. No more night shift, no more homocidal animatronics and no more nightmares.

Speaking of nightmare's, last night wasn't as bad as the others.

(O.o)

_I was back in the office again, checking the cameras per usual. Bonnie was right outside the door, twitching and shaking his head rapidly. As I changed the camera, the tablet went out, glitching again. I heard the laugh echo through the building once more...only this time, it sounded like it was right outside the door._

_Just as the tablet turned back on, I was staring at a close up of Freddy. White pupils staring back at me in the darkness. I didn't want to take the chance, but I never should've took my attention off the tablet either._

_The moment I pressed the button to close the door, it just opened again and next thing I knew, Freddy was in my face...the same high pitch scream once more. Only this time...I didn't wake up. I blacked out in the dream, or had one of those...dreams in a dream thing? When my dream self opened his eyes, I was faced with an animatronic of Freddy, slumped over a little on the table in the backroom...only there were eyes sticking out of it and teeth in the mouth of the mask._

_Is that what the animatronics did to me...once they got to me? Just the shock of seeing that alone made me wake up in a cold sweat._

(x.x)

I tried to get some sleep after that, but it didn't work. My shift was starting in an hour after that...so I just drank some coffee and an energy drink on the way to the pizzeria and hoped for the best. Now, here I was again..sitting in the security chair, looking over the monitor as the shift had started a few minutes ago.

To my surprise...the phone started to ring...Wait a minute...how was the phone ringing? The last message from the previous security guard was proof enough that he was dead. Probably stuffed into a Freddy suit just like I was in that nightmare. This time, I didn't answer it. I just let the voice message take it this time around. I would still get to hear the call from the guy...but I don't know if I wanted to. However, as the recording started to play, I was surprised to hear nothing but...a jumbled mess of gibberish in a very deep voice.

It made me tense up and slowly glance over at the phone in pure shock. I couldn't make out what the voice was saying, but I knew one thing...that wasn't from the previous guard. The message ended with the same animatronic screech I hear in my dreams. It was a little broken before the call was cut off. I was left in pure shock, before I shuddered from fear.

All I could do was pray to every know deity out there and hope for the best. I was not going to lose my life tonight. As I checked the tablet, I saw that they were already gone...now my shift was really starting. I had a strategy though...once I had left from last night's shift, I had started planning. All I needed to do was watch Pirate's Cove and my doors all night. The only time I should check the show stage was to see if they left...seeing that was already done, I changed the camera to Pirate's Cove. I just needed to check it periodicaly and I'll be fine. No animatronic was going to get in here and kill me.

This was my pattern now. Check the cove, put the tablet down, check the door lights, make sure they were off and then back to the Cove. That would be the only way to conserve power at this point..especially since it felt like the nights were starting to get longer...or maybe it was just my imagination...I just made sure to keep up with my pattern.

Cove, tablet, lights, Cove and repeat, over and over just to make sure they didn't get in the room. It was one o'clock when I realized that I was starting to sweat from all the stress. I started to hear the 'Da-Dum Dum' music, making me glance up from the tablet. As I checked my left door, I saw Bonnie staring back at me and I instantly slammed the door down before checking the tablet. Foxy was still in the cove, which was good. This time, when I set the tablet down, I just checked the left door. Chica wasn't there, which was good. As I checked the right door, I saw that Bonnie's shadow was gone, meaning I could open the door now. How much power have I wasted so far?

Pulling the tablet back up, I saw that it was only 1:15 am and my power was at seventy-eight percent...not too bad, I guess. Damn...it must've been from when Bonnie was here. They were getting so persistent, it was getting annoying. As the night went on, it felt like one a.m. was taking forever just to go by. Bonnie had came back again, in fact, he was still outside my door like the annoying bunny that he was. I was down to 68 percent already and two a.m. wasn't even here yet! Why was this night lasting so long?

To prevent myself from losing anymore power, I just resorted to checking the doors while Bonnie was here. Chica hadn't shown up and I'm pretty certain Foxy hadn't left his stage yet. I was still worried about Freddy. Sometimes I would hear his mocking laugh echo around the building. He still sounded far away though, so that was good. I didn't know how Freddy worked...he seemed different than Bonnie and Chica, that was certain. I didn't give it much thought this time. Once I saw that Bonnie was gone, I opened the door and checked the tablet, watching Pirate's Cove. Foxy hasn't started to look out the curtains yet...maybe he was afraid. I wasn't complaining though.

As I set the tablet down, I checked my door lights. When I checked the right door, I was surprised to see Chica right outside the window. It made me jump a little and caused my heart speed up in my chest (especially since I wasn't expecting her to be there). I simply closed the door to prevent her from getting in. I was determined to not have my life end tonight. I took a quick look at the tablet, wanting to make sure Foxy hadn't used the moment of distraction to start his little...process of leaving the Cove. Seeing that he hadn't started leaving yet, I guess I could say this night was going to...probably go by smooth..hopefully...

I was doing okay so far..and time seemed to be blazing by. It was 2:30 in the morning when I checked the power. Only fifty-nine percent?! That's not good. I still had four more hours to go? I don't think I was going to make it at this point...Alright, now wasn't the time to think negative. I had to be more conservative about my power. That's all...I can do that...all I had to do was not check the tablet while Chica and Bonnie were here, that's it.

With that method in mind, I set the tablet down and checked my right door light, seeing that Chica was still there...not surprised. Checking the right door, Bonnie was nowhere to be seen. Which was good. I didn't have to waste power on keeping both doors closed. This should be simple, right? I didn't know how wrong I was until 2:59 came around...and Chica was still there!

I was so tempted to tell her to just go away! Why was that chicken just hovering around my door? Couldn't she just go to the dining room and eat some pizza with Bonnie and Freddy? Speaking of that bear, I hadn't heard him laugh in a while? Maybe he was just as scared as Foxy was? Although, the moment I thought that, I heard his infamous laugh throughout the building. Maybe he knew I was talking about him. By the time 3:05 came around, I checked the lights to see that Chica was gone.

Thank God, I don't have to waste anymore power. I was quick to open the door and check the cove. Foxy hasn't moved yet...what was up with him today? Again, not complaining...it was just strange. I wanted to see what the others were up to as well. So, I checked the West Hall Corner to see Bonnie there, twitching and glitching like mad. As I checked the other camera's, I could barely see Freddy in the East Hallway, on his way here. That can't be good...I checked the corner of the East Hall as well and saw that Chica was gone. Maybe she took my advice to finally go eat some pizza...maybe keep Foxy company and keep him away from the office...that image did not settle well in my head.

I gave a shudder before I overheard footsteps coming towards the office. I glared slightly as I checked my left door, catching Bonnie just in time only to close the door in his face. Damn, this night was not my best. The only good thing was that time seemed to be..going at a reasonable pace? As I checked the time on the tablet, I saw that it was 3:25...and I had thirty-nine percent of power left. I can't panic...panic only makes it worst.

I had to be confident, my goal was to not die like the other security guards...at least Foxy wasn't being that big of a bother. In fact, he was being the most tame since he was still in his cove. Checking the door light again, I saw that Bonnie was gone already. Good, more power for me to save. As I opened the door, I heard Foxy start to sing his 'Da Da dumdum' song. Did that mean he was starting to be active now? As I checked the cove, I saw that he wasn't...maybe he was just letting me know that he was still 'alive.' I did not care, as long as he stayed in his 'house' and away from my office.

(n.n)

As time went by, I continued with my routine. It was 4:50 in the morning when I saw that I only had twenty-five percent of power left. I would be lying if I were to say I wasn't panicking..I was, but mentally. It probably wouldn't do me any good to panic physically. I had to try and remain calm. It was almost five o'clock...just one more hour and my shift would be over. I put the tablet down and checked the doors to see that Chica and Bonnie hadn't been bothering me. In fact, I heard Chica in the kitchen right now. I turned my attention back to the tablet, taking a quick glance around the place and saw that Bonnie was in the West Hallway...not only that but Freddy was still in the East Hallway. At least they both weren't on my case. This night could go by smoothly. As I checked back to the cove, I saw that Foxy had finally started to peak out from behind the curtains.

_'Welcome to the party, friend.' _was my first thought. Took him long enough, actually. I almost thought he wasn't going to bother me at all tonight. Well, guess I'll be wasting more power just to make sure he didn't come here. My attention was bought away from the device as I heard that laugh echo through the place again. Freddy moved...I was sure of it. I checked the East Hall Corner to see the extreme up-close of Mr. Fazbear himself, staring back at me with those white pupils. I didn't know if he would work like Bonnie and Chica, so now it was time to use my second strategy. If I wanted to check the tablet, I would have to close the left door to prevent him from getting in. I could only hope that would work. With only twenty-three percent of power left...it was five in the morning...this was it. I was down to the wire.

I pressed the door button and looked back to the tablet, just to see Foxy already out of the cove, in position to start his sprint down the hall and to the office. Oh this was just great...So, I had Freddy outside the door, ready to kill me when he wanted to. Foxy was getting ready to bring himself down that hall. Chica was still in the kitchen and Bonnie...checking the tablet, I saw that the bunny was still down the Hall, but no closer to the office. Well, seemed now it was Foxy and Freddy's turn to try and kill me. I was going to waste power just keeping that door down though. I set the tablet down, not wanting to waste anymore power, as I pressed the light on the right door, wanting to make sure Bonnie didn't sneak up on me. Which he hadn't so that was good. I'm going to make it through this night...I just continued to repeat that over and over again. I couldn't waste anymore power.

(OnO)

As time went on, I barely checked the tablet anymore. I would check the time and power, and that was it. I made sure to keep the camera on Pirates Cove to see if Foxy was going to move or not. For now, he was in that same 'ready' position. The time was 5:47 and I was down to ten percent of power. Just a few more minutes and I can get out of this with my life. I sighed quietly, wanting so badly to open my right door, but I couldn't risk Freddy getting in here and killing me. I took the chance and went to check around the place. Chica was near the Restrooms, Freddy was still staring at the camera, Bonnie was in the supply closet and Foxy...was gone. Oh crap...

I was quick to close my left door before hurrying to check the tablet, just in time to see him running down the hall. I heard him banging at the door seconds later before everything went quiet. I could only assume he was gone and that it was safe to put the door back up...just in case though, I turned the light on and saw Bonnie's shadow reflect off the light. Damn, that bunny moves fast. Now I had to keep both doors closed!

I glanced down at the tablet, it was 5:55 in the morning...and I was down to three percent of power..Damn it, Foxy! If it wasn't for him, I probably would've had more power to conserve. But now, Bonnie was outside my door, I was wasting so much power now. Hurry up and turn to six o'clock already! I was counting down the seconds at this point, and watching the power go down along with it. By the time I was down to one percent, it was only 5:57 in the morning. Just three more minutes! Hurry up, time! Hurry the hell up!

I barely caught the clock as it changed to 5:58 before the power went out, causing the lights and fan to go out in the office and both doors to rise up. Oh...Holy...Shit. I heard the feint sounds of footsteps getting closer to my door before I was met with the site of Freddy's glowing face in the dark...he was playing the melody I heard in my nightmare that one time.

The _'Toreador March'_

It seems like my dreams were more real than I thought. I could only watch in the darkness as the bear's face lit up in the darkness in time with the music he was playing. It wasn't long before everything went quiet and dark as Freddy finished his song. I was so dead. I sat in the dark, waiting for my death to come...

I nearly jumped out of my seat from surprise as I heard the familiar chime of the time hitting six in the morning. Did that mean I survived? I couldn't tell since the power had went out. I just sat in the dark, waiting to see if anything would happen. The only thing that happened was the sound of the owner's keys at the front door.

Holy crap! I survived! I was certain that I was going to die in this security chair tonight. I thanked every deity out there that my life was spared. I sighed quietly in relief as I glanced over at the door, seeing the owner of the place walk in with a small smile. He made a joke about how I ran out of power this time, saying that I wasn't more careful this time. He just laughed...and I laughed too..but for a different reason.

(:D)

After that, he lead me to his office and moments later, I was presented with a check. A hundred and twenty dollars. Hopefully, this would be just enough for the landlord to get off my back while I work for a permanent job. Shouldn't take me too long I hope. I thanked the owner and placed the check in my back pocket. On my way to the door, he stopped me, wanting to ask me a question.

"Since you're doing so well...how about doing this for another night. Get an overtime paycheck for your efforts..."

...Overtime? The thought circled through my head for a moment, and I smiled a little before glancing over at him.

"...As much as I would love to work here for another night...I think I'll be fine.

"Ah, are you certain? You're doing a good job. Lasted longer than the other guards. They would make up some childish story about the animatronics trying to kill them. You, however, you lasted all five nights. What's one more night?"

Some childish story? As much as I wanted to tell him that it wasn't a story...I'm almost certain that he wouldn't believe me. I just shook my head with a quiet laugh.

"Trust me, sir. I'll be fine. Thank you for the offer though." I merely replied. I couldn't handle another night here. The nightmares would follow me through the rest of my life. The owner gave a sigh and an understanding nod.

"Alright, if you're sure. I'm sad to see you go, but it was nice to have you around. Thank you for your work, Mike. I wish you the best of luck in getting that permanent job"

"...Thank you, sir"

With that said, I left the office and left the building. Through the walk, I couldn't help but think about the last security guard's message.

_**"-H-Hey...do me a favor. Maybe...sometime you could check inside those suits in the back room?-"**_

Why did he want me to check the backroom? It was tempting, but I didn't want to find anything that would scar me even more. Or maybe...not find anything at all. Regardless...I only cared about me finally leaving this place. As I got in my car and started it up, I looked over the pizzeria one last time, before backing out the driveway and heading home...leaving _'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'_ for one more time.

I, defintely, wasn't coming back to this place...ever again.


	7. Epilogue

Honestly, I wasn't going to post this since FNAF 2 was...confirmed to be a prequel. Not confirmed by Scott himself, but the clues and whatnot are there in the game itself if you've watched/played it yourself. But someone on fanfiction requested that I write an epilogue of what happens after the fifth night, so here it goes~ Before the game was confirmed to be a prequel, I had made it so that the message that we heard in the trailer was actually Mike leaving the message for the new night guard. But I know it's not really him. So, don't chew me out or start complaining. I already know. I'm just posting this per request XP  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Epilogue

I still couldn't believe how...different this place looks. I barely even recognize anything at this point...it was all so new. New floors, new walls...even new animatronics. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was placed under new management after the place was closed down for a few months. However, when they told me new management, I didn't know they also meant new and approved...everything!

I was getting ready for my newest job when I got a call from the pizzeria. I wasn't about to answer with the fear that they would ask me to work for another week or something...but, I relented and answered anyway. I was surprised when the new manager asked me to come up to the place and take a look at the improvements to the place. I got the full tour and was surprised when they even added extra rooms to the place. The security office was different too. I felt bad for whoever had to work here now...the office didn't even have doors anymore..I wonder why they took them down...

However, what surprised me the most was...the animatronics. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy all received make-overs. They were so much different and I couldn't even tell if they were the same ones. Curious...I had to ask if they were the older ones, but just given a new look. The manager confirmed that the new animatronics were based off the older ones, but they were created to be more kid friendly. He was worried that the older animatronics would scare the kids and...the smell coming off them was still kind of bad. Although he did tell me that they had plans to rebuild the older ones just in case something were to happen to the newer ones. As the tour continued, I noticed that there were two more animatronics even...well, one of them was an animatronic. He went by the name Balloon Boy...then there was the Marionette...I think that thing would give kids nightmares...but I didn't voice that aloud.

He explained that the place should no longer run out of power or anything like that, which was good. Maybe the next security guard won't have any issues like I did...but that still didn't stop the thoughts and worries from flowing into my head. The tour ended back at the manager's office as he let me take a set in front of his desk. I asked him why he called me here..other than wanting me to check out the new place. He gave a small smile before pushing a phone in front of me.

"I figured since you were the last guard to work here, you could leave a few messages for the next night guard that'll take your place...no offense or anything"

"Um...none taken..." I replied, glancing down at the phone. Just like the last guard did for me. I let out a sigh and nodded in response "Sure, I don't see why not..."

"Wonderful. Once you're done recording the messages, just let me know. I'll probably have one of our tech guys set them up to play once the night guy makes his rounds. Just leave anything like...advice, your experience here...anything that you think will help make his night go by much smoother" the manager told me. I managed a small smile and nodded, already knowing what my first message would be. I watched as the manager got up and walked out the office, closing the door behind him. Turning my attention back to the phone, I sighed quietly and picked up the receiver. The phone was already set up for me to leave my message as it gave me a short beep to let me know it had started recording...well, here goes nothing.

_**"Hello? H-Hello...? Ah...well if you're hearing this then...chances are, you've made a very poor career choice..."**_


End file.
